


Day 10: Present

by Sound_Of_Inspiration



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas present, F/M, First person view, fluff~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Inspiration/pseuds/Sound_Of_Inspiration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shuffling of something outside rips me out of my tight sleep that fell upon me due to not being able to do much.<br/>I lift my head from the ground to look up with curiosity shining in my dark eyes as I can make out the faint of two voices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 10: Present

**Author's Note:**

> Alright~ here is my entry for the 10th Day of SemeGal's FTChristmas!  
> The prompt for today was: Person A gifts person B a Puppy/Cat for Christmas.  
> And I wanted to try out something new. I hope you enjoy my little contribution! :3

The shuffling of something outside rips me out of my tight sleep that fell upon me due to not being able to do much.

I lift my head from the ground to look up with curiosity shining in my dark eyes as I can make out the faint of two voices.

One I heard before.

The voice has told me to be quiet and not ruin the surprise while the other voice seems so much lighter and full of wonder.

Feeling excitement being built up in the deepest pit of my heart I watch as light slowly begins to fill out the darkness that had surrounded me for the last hour.

“What is it with that grin, Natsu? I swear to god if you got me something dis-“

The lighter voice stops whatever it wanted to say as chocolate brown collides with black.

A few moments of silence follow before my ears perk up at the sudden squeal being made by the female voice as I’m suddenly being lifted of the ground and find myself against something soft.

“Oh my god, Natsu you didn’t?”

“Oh…Yes I did!”

“But why? I thought you didn’t want to have a dog.”

“Never said something about you not having one.”

“…You’re a dork, Natsu.”

“Ahh~ I know. But I’m your dork.”

“Haha, true~.”

I watch with curious eyes as the male human strides over to the female wrapping his arms around her body and pressing his lips to hers.

I don’t quite understand what this is, but the woman seems to enjoy what the man is doing so I begin to wag my tail and let a tiny bark escape my mouth.

Both of them turn their gazes to me a smile resting on each of their lips while the female’s slender fingers are scratching the spot between my eyes making me press my head against them in delight.

“What do you wanna name him, Luce?”

“Hmmm, what about…Plue?”

“Plue? Sounds good to me. What about you, buddy? You like the name?”

I consider it for a second before jumping up and down a few times in my owner’s arms while barking happily.

A heartfelt laugh falls from the male’s lips as he ruffles through my white fur.

“Well then…Welcome to the family, Plue. Oi~, Happy! Come here for a sec!”

Looking up at the blonde woman in confusion she squats down with a chuckle to let me jump on the floor and I stare in awe at the cat entering the room only a few moments later.

We stare at each other for quite some time before I jump forward with a playful bark wanting to make friends with this new being.

It seems to accept my request as it hisses at me before running away my little feet right on its tail.

We’re going to be great friends.

Just as I exit the room I can hear the voices of my new owner’s one last time.

“Thank you, Natsu. You really didn’t have to.”

“’Course I had to. You fell in love with the little fella the first time we saw him in the window of the pet shop.”

“How could I not? Such a cute little Maltese puppy~.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

“No need to be jealous. You’ll always be my Number One.”

“Hehe~…Merry Christmas, Lucy!”

“Merry Christmas, Natsu!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes~ I wrote this little OS out of Plue's POV, how he would experience all of this.  
> I really hope you enjoyed it and for now I'm signing out and wish you wonderful days until Christmas! :3 <3


End file.
